This invention relates to a transimpedance amplifier having open-loop DC control.
Transimpedance amplifiers, also commonly referred to as current-to-voltage converters, are frequently used to amplify input signals from sensors, such as, a photodiodes or a magnetoresistors. Transimpedance amplifiers provide high gain while also providing fast response times. The transimpedance amplifier must be properly DC biased to maintain the sensor biased at a proper DC operating level.
A feedback amplifier may be necessary to maintain the DC levels of the transimpedance amplifier at an appropriate voltage level. Closed-loop feedback amplifiers are often used to maintain the DC voltage levels, however, closed-loop feedback amplifiers may be prone to feedback delays or instability.
In view of the forgoing, it would be desirable to provide a transimpedance amplifier having open-loop DC control.